She Said She Was 18
History SSSW18 is a growing alliance within the White team that was officially formed on October 8, 2007. Initially, SSSW18 was accepted as a protectorate of Ragnarok. After some complications this bond was severed and SSSW18 entered into a protectorate agreement with The Phoenix Federation. Under their guidance, SSSW18 has grown quickly and has garnered respect within the Cybernations community. SSSW18 is a friendly alliance, constantly proving itself to be a diplomatic powerhouse and formidable in times of war. During the June 2008 election cycle, Xman08 announced that he will no longer serve as President or as a player of Cybernations due to personal obligations. Lord Jay was elected and assumed the Presidency soon after. Under Lord Jay's leadership, the alliance nearly doubled it's size and combined with the UCA alliance to reach the 800K NS mark. During this time SSSW18 would sign an MDP with NPO and an ODP with =LOST=, adding to its growing reputation in the cybernations community. In late September/early October, SSSW18 would face it's largest war facing up against the STA in the War of the Coalition. It was revealed on 12 October 2008 that Lord Jay had passed away a few days ago. With this sad news, Vice President Brandon Simonson assumed the role of President. Within a month of President Brandon's term, the Strategic Defense Initiative merged into SSSW18 and helped push it over the 1 mil NS milestone. Following the January 2009 elections, President Brandon Simonson declared that SSSW18 was leaving the OPP, having grown to over one million NS. A treaty was signed with TPF. The election saw Neforatu become President. A constitution was also submitted, replacing the old charter. In March 2009, elections once again rolled by SSSW18 and saw yet another new President, Jipps. Things were smooth at first, but in late April war was on the horizon. SSSW18 was pulled into the Karma War via her MDP with NPO signed the previous fall. SSSW18 fought against MOON, The Dark Templars, Blackhorse, and The Lone Star Federation. Despite these odds, SSSW18 fought valiantly next to her allies in Veritas Aequitas and GRAN. The odds proved too many and SSSW18 surrendered on April 30, with mandatory tech deal terms. Constitution Section I: Preamble The nations of SSSW18 are an alliance formed with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations & our closest allies. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Any nation wishing to join SSSW18 MUST meet the following requirements: a. Cannot be seeking dual membership to SSSW18 and any other alliance. b. Cannot be considered a rogue or a terrorist by SSSW18 leadership. c. Cannot be involved in current wars or conflicts (applicants can still be considered, but will be decided on a case by case basis by SSSW18 government) d. SSSW18 has no official alliance color requirement. All NEW nations below 5,000 NS are strongly encouraged to change over to white team upon joining. If a nation is part of a trade circle, he/she may petition that this requirement be waived by appealing to the Minister of Internal Affairs. e. Applicants must provide the following information: 1. The name of the nation in CN: 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN: 3. Default Resources: 4. Current nation strength: 5. Any Past Alliances & how recently a member of last alliance: 6. How you heard about us: f. We reserve the right to refuse admittance of anyone for any reason at our discretion. g. New nations below 10,000 NS will be asked to sell tech to other SSSW18 member nations or outside nations on a case-by-case basis. It will be determined by their current infrastructure level and tech level at the time of their joining. 2. Secession & Expulsion from SSSW18 a. Any member wishing to secede from the alliance can do so by respectfully submitting a written resignation from the alliance. b. Should any member directly violate this charter with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or any unacceptable behavior, they will be eligible for disciplinary action up to & including expulsion from SSSW18. SSSW18 leadership shall decide if this action is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. Expulsion may range anywhere from peaceful parting of ways to perpetual ZI status enforced by the members of SSSW18. Section III: SSSW18 Leadership 1. The President: Leader of the alliance. The President is NOT an untouchable entity; they represent you as a whole and will govern in accordance of this charter. A.)The President is the supreme leader of SSSW18. He/she has the power to remove any Minister from power as he/she wishes. While the President doesn.t need to follow the advice of the elected Ministers, he/she is encouraged to hear their opinions when making his decisions and act in the best interest of SSSW18 as a whole. B.) Any member of the government can be impeached or relieved of their duties. C.) Elected Ministers may impeach the President. 100% of the advisors must agree to impeach the President. When all have agreed, a 48 hour General Member vote will take place. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the President in question will be removed from office. The Vice President may not interfere in the process. D.) If an elected Minister believes another Minster is acting irrationally, he/she should inform the President or Vice President who will then deal with the problem. E.) If the President goes inactive for an extended period (7 days) without warning or resigns, the position will be filled in the following order: Vice-President Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Defense Minister of Recruitment 2. Vice President: The position of Vice President is an appointed position that the President fills when he assumes office. The Vice President.s primary duty is to help the President lead the alliance. As such, his power is only dwarfed by the President. The Vice President can only be removed by the President. Ministers 3a. Minister of Internal Affairs: Manages internal affairs, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 3b. Minister of Defense: Manages military affairs (offensive AND defensive), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 3c. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors, unauthorized attacks by or against SSSW18), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 3d. Minister of Recruitment: Manages day to day recruiting and membership, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 3e. Deputies . The Ministers, at their discretion, may appoint a member as a deputy to assist them in the performance of their duties. Appointed deputies do not have any official power over general members but can be provided access to sensitive information as needed and approved by the President or the Vice President. 4. SSSW18 Senate: There will be 5 Senate positions available each election cycle. This number will periodically be changed to reflect the membership numbers of SSSW18. These nations are vital to the success of SSSW18 as a whole. They will have a secure forum utilized for closed-door discussions with the SSSW18 government and will serve in an advisory/ think tank role. They will be the voice of the general population of SSSW18 nations. They will also assist in the enforcement of SSSW18 policy and can be given tactical rank & control of a situation based on the decision of alliance government. 5. Other ministers can be declared by alliance government as needed. They do not serve in a position of authority outside of their duties. If you do not know what these positions do then you obviously should NOT run for office. Elections will be held every 2 months, election winner will be declared as the primary and can opt (where applicable) to appoint the runner up as their deputy (not required, may appoint another member in good standing but must be confirmed by Triumvirate Leadership). Section IV: War 1. Offensive Wars: SSSW18 recognizes the sovereignty of each of our member nations, and members may freely declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nation.s peril. SSSW18 is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. b. Any nation listed on the SSSW18 perma-ZI list. Moratoriums on offensive wars are sometimes necessary for war preparation, alliance growth efforts, or culling offensives wars that go against the alliance charter. The government may call for a temporary moratorium on all offensive wars. This decision is primarily the responsibility of the President. If the President is inactive or otherwise unavailable for 3 days, the Ministers may call for a moratorium on offensive wars if 75% of the Ministers agree. Members may NOT declare war on the following without PRIOR authorization from alliance leadership: a. Aligned nations belonging to ANY alliance. An alliance is hereby defined as a group of 10 or more nations flying the same alliance affiliation. b. Any current members of SSSW18. c. If a member violates these rules, they will be punished to the extent decided by the President. 2. Defensive Wars: Any alliance member (in good standing) engaged in a defensive war IS authorized to request aid and the alliance should make every effort to assist said nation. All SSSW18 nations are free to attack unaligned nations involved in aggressive wars against SSSW18 nations. SSSW18 members are your brother and sisters and aggression against them should be punished. Section V: Nuclear First Strike Policy The government & members of SSSW18 realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: 1. Deterrent 2. (In case #1 doesn't work) To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary, nuclear first strikes ARE authorized against rogues & unaligned nations. Nuclear first strikes REQUIRE approval by the President or Minister of Defense prior to launch against any aligned nations. Section VI: Charter Amendments Any nation belonging to SSSW18 is free to suggest updates, amendments, etc., to our charter. Request will be processed by the current government and put up to a vote for the general membership. Changes and new additions to the charter will require a 60% approval rate from the alliance in an election lasting no less than 48 hours. Section VII: Stuff NOT Covered Please use your common sense. If it seems like a bad idea, don.t do it or ask someone in government beforehand. Foreign Affairs Treaties and Blocs Conflicts Info On IRC #SSSW18 irc.coldfront.net Forums: http://sssw18.ipbfree.com Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances